Souta's Secret
by Raye Sun
Summary: Rated PG13 just to be safe. Souta's most guarded secret is about to be revealed. Kagome's powers are growing and he can no longer hide what he is... -Discontinued-
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: **I have been thinking about writing this one for a while now. I got great reviews on my other stories so I finally decided to try something a little more challenging. Unlike my previous stories, this is slightly AU and Souta is the main character.

Disclaimer: I will only post this once so it stands for the whole story. I do not own Inuyasha but I do own Kasei.

**Prologue**

Five year old Souta Higurashi laughed as the bright green ball bounced against the pavement in front of the family shrine. His mother smiled as she watched her son playing. Her daughter Kagome was inside with her grandfather enduring another history lesson. The front door opened up and Kagome stood there waving the phone in her hand.

"Mom! Phone for you!"

Mrs. Higurashi stood up, "Souta, I'll only be a minute. Don't go anywhere, okay?"

Souta nodded, "Okay Mommy!"

He continued to bounce the ball when a gust of wind stole it from his hands. Without thinking, Souta raced after the ball. He followed it as it rolled down the steps of the shrine. The ball finally came to a stop in the center of the road that ran past the entrance. Winded from his run, Souta walked out into the road. There was a loud beep and Souta turned to see a car coming at him. The driver slammed on the brakes but it was too late. Souta screamed as the car sped closer to him. It struck and the young boy went flying backwards onto the asphalt.

Kasei floated above the city of Tokyo. How could he have been so foolish? Thinking he was safe, he had let his guard down. And that's when they attacked. He had been running from the demon hunters for hours, but they finally cornered him. He was outnumbered, fifty of them, one of him. The odds weren't good. Within seconds of the start of the fight, Kasei was killed. Transferring the last of his energy to his soul, he was able to escape in spirit. But now he was going to die again. If he didn't find a new body to inhabit, he'd disappear forever. Kasei turned his attention to the ground when he heard the screeching of tires. A car had stopped suddenly and the driver was getting out and running to a human boy sprawled in front of the vehicle. Seeing this as his chance, he dove down.

The boy was so young and his injuries were very serious. There was no way he was going to survive. If Kasei acted quickly, he'd be able to save himself and the boy. When a human body dies, a window opens to release the soul. In that brief second, Kasei would be able to push the boy's soul back into his body as well as enter it himself. Floating over to the boy, Kasei spoke to him...

_Little boy. Do you wish to live?_

_W-Who are you?_

_My name is Kasei. I am a fire demon. You are dying, but I can save you. All I ask in return is that you share your body with me._

_I-I don't wanna die!_

_Then we have a bargain?_

_Yes..._

Kasei felt the boy's spirit slip away. He watched as the soul left his body. Quick as lightning, Kasei sped forward. He grabbed the boy's soul and with it, entered the body of five year old Souta Higurashi.

Souta's heartbeat started again. He was aware of the sounds around him but he couldn't move. The pain was too much.

_Do not worry little boy. You are alive._

_It hurts..._

_I know. I am feeling the same pain you are. It will take time for your wounds to heal, but with me, you will recover even faster. What is your name?_

_Souta Higurashi..._

_You must be strong Souta. I will help you._

Souta slipped into unconsciousness as the sound of sirens came closer. Somewhere, he could hear his family calling his name, but he was too weak to answer back...

**Author's Note: **Hope you like it so far! Please review by clicking the little button at the bottom of the screen!


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Well here's chapter 1! Hope you enjoy!

"Mom I'm home!" Souta yelled as he entered the house.

His mother peeked around the kitchen doorway, "Hello dear. You'd better start your homework, Kagome's coming back tonight and I'm making a special dinner."

"Great." mumbled Souta as he closed his bedroom door.

_We will have to tell her soon._

"I know. We can't keep this up."

_I have helped you as much as I can. Her powers are growing too strong. Soon, we will no longer be able to hide our aura._

Souta sighed as he dumped his school books onto the desk. It had been five years since that fateful day when he was hit by the car. At first, sharing his body with Kasei wasn't too bad. He gained many abilities. Although, he always had to hide them from his family. The real trouble started when his sister Kagome started going down the well on the family shrine. Ever since then, his sister's powers grew stronger. It was now to the point that whenever she was around, he used so mush energy shielding himself that he was unable to use any of his abilities. If she got much stronger, it would start to take a toll on his human side as well. Souta sped through his homework with ease, then went to watch TV.

_It is 6:00. She will be here soon._

Souta nodded and immediately threw up his barriers. He hated this. He always felt so weak without his abilities. Ten minutes later, a familiar voice entered the house.

"Mom, Grandpa, Souta, I'm home!"

Kagome stayed for three days before returning to the Feudal Era. Souta watched her enter the well house from his bedroom window. When he was sure she was gone, he let down his protections.

Souta smiled, "That feels so much better. It was harder this time. I was starting to feel weak even by human standards."

_I thought you enjoyed the time your sister spends here._

"Of course I do. But like you said, We'll have to tell her soon. I don't know how she'll react."

_She will not reject you. Does she not travel with that hanyou?_

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm afraid she'll be mad at me for lying to her for five years."

_Anger eventually passes. She cannot stay mad forever._

"I know."

_By the way, you promised to let me out after your sister left._

Souta looked out the window at the setting sun, " Wait until dark. No one will see you then."

After the sun set, Souta stood in the middle of his room, "Don't be too long. Mom will worry if she finds out I'm gone."

Souta's body shimmered and grew taller. When the light faded, Kasei stood in his place. The demon was very handsome. He had waist length hair the color of flames and bright silver eyes. He wore an outfit similar to Inuyasha's although his was black. Fire designs covered his kimono in patterns of orange, red, and yellow.

"Do not worry Souta. An hour or two, that is all I ask."

_Okay._

Kasei opened the window and jumped down to the ground. In a few minutes, he was running along the rooftops of Tokyo's business district. He loved these times and longed to be able to have his own body again. Be he knew it wasn't possible and that Souta was doing the best he could. When the two joined, Souta gained all of Kasei's four hundred years of knowledge. The young boy hid this well though, so as not to arouse suspicion. Despite this, he was still a child. Souta was grateful to Kasei for saving his life, but Kasei felt guilty for placing such a burden on him. Kasei was able to take his own form like this about once a month. He would have liked it to be more often, but the transformations weakened Souta.

An hour and a half later, Kasei returned to Souta's room and changed back. Souta stumbled and felt dizzy. He staggered backwards and sat on his bed.

_I am sorry._

"It's okay. I've gotten used to it by now."

Exhausted, Souta changed into his pajamas. Within seconds of his head hitting the pillow, he was asleep.

**Three weeks later in the Feudal Era...**

"Just give it up! I'm going back whether you like it or not!"

Kagome made a dash for the well but Inuyasha got there first. He stood in front of the well with his arms crossed.

"No way wench! We got jewel shards to find! You ain't goin' nowhere!"

Kagome was quickly loosing her patience. Suddenly, she smiled up at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha... SIT!"

She hopped over his body and perched on the edge of the well, "I'll be back in three days. And don't even think about following me!" With that, she jumped down the well.

Kagome climbed up the ladder and walked out of the well house. She paused suddenly. She felt... A demon aura!

Panicking, Kagome ran into the house, "Mom! Grandpa! Souta!"

"Kagome honey, what's wrong?" Her mother had come to the door.

"I thought I..." Kagome stopped. It was gone.

Souta sighed in his room, "That was way too close! What's she doing here anyway! She wasn't supposed to be back for another three hours!"

_Calm down Souta. Even if she sensed something, we acted fast enough. She had no time to place it._

That night as they all sat down to dinner, Souta was struggling to keep his head up and not fall asleep on top of his mashed potatoes.

_This is no good! I'm way too weak!_ Souta thought.

He looked up from his plate, " Mom, can I be excused? I'm not really hungry."

"Sure sweetie."

After Souta left, Kagome got up, "Mom, I'm gonna go check on him."

Without waiting for an answer, she went upstairs. Something wasn't right. Souta wasn't acting like himself. He seemed tired and weak all day. She opened Souta's door to find him lying on his bed.

"Souta? What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

_Should I tell her? _Souta thought.

_I think it is time. _Came the reply, _The barrier is draining our abilities far too much._

Souta sighed and managed to sit up, "Kagome, there's something you should know. I'm - I'm not what you think. There's a lot more to me than what you see. And I think it's time you found out. Now, Kasei?"

_Now._

Before Kagome had a chance to ask who Kasei was, Souta let down his protections. Kagome stared wide-eyed as she was faced with a demon aura even stronger than that of Sesshomaru.

**Authors Note: **Don't forget to review by pressing the little purplish blue button right down there ¯


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! All your complements and suggestions really help me to continue my writing! Oh just a little note: Kasei means force of flame. I thought it was appropriate since he's a fire demon.

CTHKSI: Well here's what happens! Make sure to keep reviewing!

WildfireDreams: Thank you!

TrisakAminawn: I'm not gonna tell you about Kasei! You'll just have to find out for yourself! And Souta will act a lot differently now that his secret's revealed, you'll see.

Sashiko: That's what I'm doing! Please review on this chapter too!

bob: I've never done a section on writing back to my reviewers before. So let me personally thank you for all your reviews on my other stories. They really helped. Even though Souta is the main character, Kagome and Inuyasha will definitely play a bigger role than they did in my other stories.

arabian knight: YYH is where I got the idea! I sent you the E-mail so get back to me when you can!

Inu-Hanyou: Well then you'll love this story! Keep those reviews coming!

Ryan: Yep, stronger than Sesshomaru... Do Do Do Do...

**Chapter 2**

Kagome backed away in fear. Her first thought was that a demon was posing as her little brother in order to get close to the jewel. The aura was very powerful, if she had to fight alone she'd lose for sure. Then, Souta held up his hand.

"Kagome. Please don't be scared. It's me."

Kagome could sense in his voice that he was telling the truth. This was definitely her brother.

"I-I don't understand. Y-You're a demon"

"Well, yes and no. You see, it's kinda complicated."

Kagome sat down on his desk chair"Okay, let's start with who this 'Kasei' is."

"Kasei is a fire demon who lives inside me. We're two different souls who share the same body."

Kagome had a look of confusion on her face"Are you gonna explain how that's possible"

"Well..."

_I will explain._

Souta's eyes widened"Are you sure Kasei"

_Yes._

Souta turned to Kagome"Kasei wants to tell you himself."

"Uh, but I thought he was inside you..."

"He is. But we can change form so Kasei will be on the outside and I'll be the one on the inside."

Kagome held her head in confusion. It was a lot to take in. Her little brother Souta, annoying but sweet little Souta, had a demon sharing his body. And he could change form so that the demon was in control instead of him. Snapping out of her daze, she looked up to see Souta's body shinning. He grew taller and when the light faded, Kasei stood in his place.

The demon bowed"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Kagome."

"Uh, yeah, you too."

Kasei sat down on the bed"Please, let me explain. Five years ago, I was on the run. I was being hunted by a group of demon slayers. These slayers wanted to kill me for nothing more than the fact that I was a demon. Their numbers were great and they soon overpowered me. I was killed that day. Luckily, my soul survived, and I went in search of a new vessel. I had been floating above the city for hours and my time was running out. If I did not find a new body, in minutes I would be gone forever. I was above your shrine when Souta was hit by the car. You probably wondered how he survived and how he recovered so quickly. The truth is, Souta should have died that day. I approached him and offered to save his life in return for sharing his body with me. He agreed."

Kagome listened to the story and thought back to that day...

"Souta! Souta" Eleven year old Kagome Higurashi cried as she stared at the body of her little brother.

Her grandfather hugged her and her mother just stood there in shock. The ambulance arrived and the paramedics transported him to the hospital.

In the waiting room, the doctor entered. "He's stable now. I tell you, it's a miracle he survived. That car hit him head on. By all rights, he should be dead but it seems as though he'll make a full recovery."

Joy swept the Higurashi family when they learned that their youngest member not only would survive but would come through this with absolutely no repercussions. The rehabilitation should have taken the better part of a year, but Souta was out of the hospital in less than a month. It truly was miraculous.

Now Kagome knew, it hadn't been a miracle that saved her brother, it was Kasei. She listened with interest as Kasei continued the story.

"When we joined, Souta gained all of my knowledge as well as some of my abilities. He was always very careful not to reveal them and tried to act like a normal boy. All was going well until you went back in time. When you came back, you had the powers of your predecessor Kikyo. At first, it was just the matter of a simple concealing spell and you were none the wiser. However, as your powers grew, it became harder and harder to hide our aura. Souta could no longer use any of his abilities when you were around since so much energy was used for the spell. Then recently, it started to affect his human side as well. That is why he appeared so weak and tired."

Kagome shook her head"I don't understand. Why didn't he tell me"

"I think I will let him answer that."

Once again, his body shined and then Souta was there.

Souta looked a little dizzy, but when he recovered, he looked angry.

"Hey Kasei! That's not fair! You can't just blurt out the story and then leave me to answer all the questions"

_Better you than me._

Souta sighed in frustration. He finally looked up realizing that Kagome was watching him. She had a look of amusement on her face.

"Don't you dare laugh."

"I'm sorry. But it was kind of funny." Kagome giggled. "So, you're going to tell me why you never told me this before"

"Well... At first, it was just the fact that I thought if you knew about Kasei, you'd get scared and Grandpa would try to perform one of his exorcisms. After you met Inuyasha though, I knew you would accept me. I was just afraid the you'd be angry since I didn't tell you for five years..."

Kagome smiled"I am a little upset. But you're my brother. There's no way I could stay mad at you."

Souta smiled back"Thanks Kagome."

Three days later in the Feudal Era...

"She's late! I'm goin' after her." Inuyasha stood up and made his way to the well.

Shippo sighed"He's just gonna get yelled at again."

Inuyasha jumped down the well. Running towards the house, he stopped and sniffed the air. There was a demon nearby! That means Kagome might be in trouble! He prepared himself for a fight and burst through the door.

"Kagome"

**Authors Note: **Keep those reviews coming people! And remember, I never turn down constructive criticism so click the little button!


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm trying to get these chapters up as fast as I can but it does take some time! Well, here's what you've been waiting for! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

"Kagome"

Her mother came to the door"Oh, hello Inuyasha. Is something wrong"

Having heard the yell, Kagome came downstairs"Inuyasha, what's all the shouting about"

"Kagome, there's a demon nearby! We have to get your family somewhere safe"

Kagome started to laugh"Is that all"

Inuyasha looked confused"Uh, what's so funny" Kagome's mother was laughing as well.

"Inuyasha, don't worry. That's just Souta."

"Uh, what"

Souta came downstairs"It's me."

Inuyasha went up to Souta and sniffed"Uh, you gonna explain why you smell like a demon"

Kagome gestured to the couch"It's a long story Inuyasha. You'd better sit down."

Half an hour later, everything was sorted out. And Souta asked a question that had been on his mind for three days.

"Uh, say, do you think I could come with you this time? To the Feudal Era I mean."

Inuyasha shook his head"No way kid. I can't be protecting you every two seconds."

Souta scowled"I don't need your protection, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself! Besides, I could help you"

Kagome sighed"Souta, Inuyasha's right. It's way too dangerous."

"I said I can take care of myself! Let me prove it to you! Inuyasha, how 'bout a little fight"

Inuyasha smirked"Okay kid. But don't get too upset when you lose."

Souta just smiled.

Inuyasha and Souta stood facing each other on a field behind the shrine.

"Inuyasha" Kagome called"Go easy on him"

Inuyasha took up a fighting stance and Souta prepared as well.

Inuyasha rushed Souta. Kagome gasped as Souta jumped ten feet in the air to avoid the attack. He came down behind Inuyasha and landed a blow on his back.

Inuyasha smiled"Not bad kid. Not bad at all. Maybe this'll be more interesting than I thought."

Inuyasha rushed him again only to have Souta dodge once more.

"Maybe I should take it up a notch."

Souta smiled"Be my guest."

"Iron Rever Soul Stealer"

The attack swiftly headed towards Souta who dodged just in time. There was a small cut on his arm and he held it to stop the bleeding.

Kagome yelled"That's enough! He's hurt"

Souta shook his head"No! I'm not done yet" He turned to Inuyasha"I've got a trick up my sleeve too."

He jumped into the air"Fireball"

Souta brought his hand back like he was throwing a pitch and hurled a fireball at Inuyasha. Inuyasha wasn't expecting this and the fireball grazed his left arm as he tried to dodge.

"That's enough" Kagome yelled again.

Inuyasha rushed Souta again. "I said that's enough! Inuyasha, SIT"

Kagome walked up to them with her arms crossed"I don't think the yard can take much more abuse."

Inuyasha and Souta looked down. The grass was completely scorched and there were large gashes in many places.

Souta laughed"Uh, sorry Kagome. So, can I come"

Kagome sighed"If mom says it's okay. Now come inside both of you. I'll get the first aid kit."

A few hours later, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Souta stood outside the well house. Kagome and Souta's mom was talking to them.

"Now Souta, you be careful. And I want you to tell me all about it when you get back okay"

"Yes mom."

Kagome smiled"Don't worry mom, I won't let him get into any trouble."

_Souta, are you sure you want to go?_

"More than anything Kasei."

_The Feudal times are dangerous. Watch yourself._

"I know. I know."

Souta stopped and realized the others were staring at him.

_They probably think you were talking to yourself._

"Uh, I was talking to Kasei. So, we gonna go or not"

Kagome nodded"Yep. Let's go."

The three jumped down the well and Mrs. Higurashi waved goodbye"Take care"

Arriving on the other side, they made their way to the village.

Souta stared in amazement"Wow. The air's so fresh. And there're no buildings."

"Of course not. We are five hundred years in the past." Kagome explained.

Reaching the village, they entered Kaede's hut where the rest of the group was waiting.

Sango stood up"Kagome, you're back. Who's this"

Kagome put her hand on Souta's shoulder"His is my little brother Souta. He's gonna help us look for the jewel shards."

Miroku spoke"Do you think it wise to bring a child with us"

Souta smiled"I'm no ordinary kid."

He held up his hand with his pointer finger extended. A small fireball appeared just above the tip. Shippo came forward and sniffed.

"Hey, he smells like a demon."

Sango raised an eyebrow"But, Kagome, how can your brother be a demon when you're human"

"Yes." said Miroku"I am curious to know that as well."

Inuyasha sighed"Might as well tell them now and get it over with."

Kagome nodded"Right. Well, you see, five years ago..."

Meanwhile, at Naraku's Castle...

Kanna came forward with her mirror"Master Naraku, the presence of a strong fire demon has been detected."

"Show me."

An image appeared in the mirror. It showed a small boy with a fireball hovering over his finger tip.

"This boy is a powerful fire demon"

"Yes. It appears as though two souls reside in his body. One is that of a human boy. The other is the fire demon."

Naraku smiled"Interesting. He may be of use to us. Where is he now"

"He travels with Inuyasha and his companions. It seems he is the younger brother of the girl Kagome."

"This could work to our advantage. Kagura"

The wind sorceress stepped from the shadows"Yes Master Naraku"

"Bring the boy to me. I am very interested in meeting him." Naraku smiled.

Kagura bowed"As you wish." She took a feather from her hair and flew away.

Naraku looked to the corner where a human boy sat"Kohaku, I want you to keep Inuyasha and the others busy while Kagura captures the boy."

Kohaku stood up. His eyes were blank, as though he had no soul. "Yes Master Naraku."

"Make sure they are separated from him. There should be no reason for failure."

"Yes Master Naraku." He ran out of the castle.

In the morning, the group set out form the village to search for jewel shards. Souta was excited to finally be able to help his sister. For the first time, his powers would be useful.

**Author's Note: **Next chapter will be up


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I am soooo sorry for the long wait. I had a lot going on and kinda had a writer's block. But now I'm back! Hope you like the new chapter! RR!

**Chapter 4**

The group had made camp for the night. They'd been traveling for two days with no leads on Naraku or the shards. They were all getting impatient, especially Inuyasha. He sat by the fire, his leg twitching, his ears swiveling for any sound.

He sighed, "Where the hell is he?"

Miroku looked to his hanyou friend, "Calm down Inuyasha, it's only been two days. I'm sure we'll find something soon."

"Feh... We better."

Suddenly a slap was heard through the woods. Sango looked about ready to kill and Miroku had a red hand print on his cheek. His face had a serene smile. Kagome sighed at the two. She looked over to the other side of the camp where Souta and Shippo were sleeping and smiled. Shortly after, the others went to sleep as well.

Souta tossed and turned in his sleep, sweat pouring off his face. _No. Not again!_

The dream overtook him. Memories of the past flooded into his mind as he tried to make some sense of them. He was small, and there was a woman. The arms embraced him as a familiar smell came to his nose. He looked up and smiled at the woman cradling him. She returned his smile with affection.

"Kasei my son, you are very special. Never forget that."

He cocked his head, "But why Mama?"

"You are the only son of the great fire demon of the South. You have great power. Elemental demons are much stronger than animal demons. Though there are not many of us. But even more so than any of that, you are special because I love you."

He smiled and leaned into his mothers embrace.

Suddenly, a soldier burst into the room, "My Lady! The snake demons from the East have stormed the castle! Please, follow me! I will..."

He never got to finish his sentence. A spear protruded form his chest and he fell forward. The assailant entered the room, bloody spear in hand. The smile on his face was that of pure evil. He was slim but not skinny, and firm muscles covered his arms and legs. He was bald and wore the armor of the Eastern lands. A snake-like tongue flicked out of his mouth tasting the blood in the air.

He cowered in his mother's arms, unsure of what to do. She pushed him behind her and faced the man, determination clear on her face. Several other demons entered the room and formed a circle around mother and child, weapons at the ready. In desperation, she flung her arms out to the sides and spun in a circle. Flames erupted from her hands, scorching the demons. However, the one who had killed the guard was unharmed. He rushed forward and impaled her on the end of his spear.

He watched in fear as his mother slumped forward, blood dripping from her fatal wound. Then, the man turned his eyes on him. He spoke, his voice as cold as ice, with no remorse whatsoever.

"Well young Prince, it seems as though I am the victor."

He was frozen, too afraid to move. Then, his fist clenched in anger. He brought his hand back and threw a fireball into the man's face.

Caught off guard, he stumbled backward, clenching his face and screaming in agony. The fire demon ran. The smell of blood was everywhere. Where was his father? Why hadn't he protected them? Mother... Mother was dead. Tears streamed from his eyes as he ran into the forest. Only one thought on his mind: Revenge.

Souta panted. The gruesome memories running through his head. Kasei's memories...

Now he was running through the streets of Tokyo. The demon hunters were right on his tail. That man... After four hundred years, he finally tracked him down. Now a wealthy businessman, the snake demon had many connections. One of which being the underground group of demon slayers. He had tipped them off to Kasei's location when he realized the fire demon had found him.

He ran into an alley and prepared to jump the wall blocking his only exit. Suddenly, a sutra was pinned to his back. He whirled around to find himself cornered. The spell prevented him from escaping and subdued his powers. The leader drew a blade from the scabbard on his belt and Kasei tensed. The swords of demon slayers were coated in a specially formulated poison that would instantly kill even the strongest of demons on contact.

Kasei ran forward hoping to break through the lines but the sutra restricted his movements. The last thing he felt was the blade slipping into his back as he fell into darkness.

He floated over the battle scene, watching the blood pool under his body. He was dead... Four hundred years of searching, to come so close, and now this... There was only one chance, he had to find a new vessel, and time was of the essence. He could already feel himself beginning to slip away...

Souta jerked awake breathing hard. The shock of the horrific nightmare not yet gone.

_Souta? Are you alright?_

He nodded, "I'm fine Kasei. I just had that nightmare again." He whispered so as not to wake the others.

_I am sorry. It is my memories that gave you those nightmares._

Souta shook his head, "Don't be sorry. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here. I can deal with a few bad dreams."

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was sleeping in, "Everyone wake up! Someone's coming."

The group immediately went on alert, grabbing their weapons. A small figure appeared in the morning mist. Slowly, he came closer until his form was fully visible.

Sango gasped. It was Kohaku.

**Authors Note: **So what do you think? I felt like there was a sort of hole about Kasei's origin so I figured this chapter would help clear things up. Also, take note on the snake demon, he'll be showing up later. And what about Kasei's father? Well, I guess you'll just have to wait seeing as how I haven't figured that part out yet! Make sure to review!


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hey readers! Sooo sorry it took me so long to update! I've got so much going on and can't really find a lot of time to update. Anyway, here it is!

**Chapter 5**

Souta was startled by Inuyasha's exclamation. Sniffing the air, he found there was indeed someone coming. A boy, maybe a year or so older than Souta stepped out of the mist. Beside him, he heard Sango gasp and her eyes seemed to tear. Souta didn't know who this boy was, but obviously Sango knew him well. Behind the boy, numerous large shadows began to appear.

_Souta, be careful. A large gathering of demons follows that boy._

Souta nodded. The demons rushed forward and attacked. All at once , the group was neck deep in battle. Miroku knocked them down with sutras and his staff. Sango swung her Hirikotsu at them while Kirara attacked from the sky. Kagome shot numerous arrows into the mass and Inuyasha slashed with his sword. Shippo had jumped into a tree to wait until the battle was over. Souta rushed into the battle setting fire to as many demons as he could. He had just taken down a large mantis demon when Kohaku jumped out and engaged him. The demons had formed a wall around them and none of the others knew what was happening. Souta threw up a wall of fire to protect himself but Kohaku sliced through it with his weapon. He stepped forward and landed a punch to Souta's stomach.

Souta doubled over even though he wasn't hit that hard. He fell to the ground wide eyed. He couldn't move!

_Wh-what's going on! I can't move!_

_The boy has pinned a binding spell to us!_

Right on cue, Kagura swooped down and snatched up Souta. Kohaku jumped onto the back of her feather and the demons followed. The group lowered their weapons when they saw the demons retreating.

"What was that?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah..." said Kagome, "They've never done that before. Usually Naraku lures us into a trap and tries to steal the jewel shards."

"I don't understand," said Sango, "What did he gain by simply attacking us and then leaving?"

"Hey Souta, are you okay?" Kagome looked around but Souta was nowhere in sight. "Souta? Souta!"

"Kagome!" Shippo came running up to her, "Kagura came down and took him!"

"What! No!" Kagome's eyes started to tear.

Inuyasha growled, "Damn it! Come on! We're going after them!"

He took off running with Kagome on his back and Shippo clinging to her shoulder. Sango and Miroku followed them on Kirara.

Souta was dangling over the edge of the feather, Kagura firmly held the back of his shirt. He couldn't move, he couldn't do anything except watch the countryside fly by below him.

_Kasei, what are we gonna do!_

_Calm down Souta. These people must want us alive or they would have killed us by now. They want something from us. That means that sooner or later, the spell will be removed. That is when we will escape._

_Okay, but how?_

_Once the spell is removed, I will take control. I am stronger than you and I can get us out faster._

_If you say so..._

_I do._

Souta noticed that they were descending, but there was nothing but trees below them. Were they going to land in the forest? Suddenly, they passed through a barrier and a castle appeared. The fortress was an old Lord's castle, and in extreme disrepair. It was almost a ruin, with stones missing, causing large holes in the wall. They glided down and landed on the front path. Kagura led the way, Souta still dangling form her hand, and Kohaku followed.

They entered a large room where a black haired man was waiting. From the smell, Souta could tell he was a hanyou, but it was as if he hadn't been born that way. The man cracked a cold smile.

"Very good. Set him there."

Naraku pointed to a chair that was sitting on the side of the room and Kagura dropped him into it before retreating to the shadows. Kohaku was doing the same. Naraku kneeled down and held up Souta's chin so the two were eye to eye.

"Remarkable. To think such a powerful demon resides in the body of a mere human boy. And the fact that you are the younger brother of Kagome will make this even more enjoyable."

He released Souta's chin and stood up, "I suggest you make yourself comfortable. And discard any thoughts of escape you may have. The spell will not be removed until you are in my complete control. I'm sure you will be a valuable asset."

**Author's Note: **Hope you like it! The next chapter should be up before the end of the month so be sure to review and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! My hiatus is over! I finally got some free time so here you are! Chapter 6! Yay! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Inuyasha was down on all fours sniffing the ground for the tenth time. They had followed Kagura's trail for a few hours before the scent finally gave out. Inuyasha was trying his best to pick up any faint remnant of Souta, but with no luck. He growled and stood up with frustration.

Kagome hadn't stopped sobbing and Sango was trying to clam her down, "Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure we'll find him and he'll be just fine."

Suddenly, Inuyasha lifted his head and sniffed the air, "I can smell him. He's coming this way."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Souta?"

Inuyasha nodded, "And Kagura."

A few seconds later Kagura's feather was visible gliding across the sky. Souta sat behind her with a dazed look on his face. Kagura came in low to the ground and deposited Souta in front of the group before returning to the sky to watch the battle from above. Souta stepped forward and a ball of fire formed in his hand.

Everyone took a step back except Inuyasha who stayed put and Kagome who took a step forward.

"Souta... Please, don't do this..." Kagome pleaded

Souta showed no sign that he had heard her. His eyes held the same soulless expression as Kohaku's. Sango's temper flared at the thought of what Naraku was planning to do to Kagome and Souta. She would not stand by and watch a repeat of what happened with her and Kohaku.

Sango drew back her weapon and threw it into the air. Kagura dodged the hirakotsu and gave Sango a cold stare.

"Foolish girl, I am not your opponent." She looked at Souta as if giving him a silent order.

Souta drew back his hand with the fire ball and aimed directly at Kagome. Pushing forward, the flames left his hand with tremendous speed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped forward and grabbed Kagome, pulling her down to the ground just in time.

Inuyasha winced, there was a large burn mark on his left cheek. In spite of the pain, he was relieved, at least Kagome hadn't been hurt. Inuyasha stood up and drew his sword. He hated to do this but the kid gave him no other options. Kagome sat up on the ground, her eyes wide and filled to the brim with tears that flowed down her cheeks.

In the sky Kagura laughed, "That's it, burn them all!"

Once more Souta brought back his hand and formed a fire ball. Inuyasha was ready to strike if he threw it. Souta did. Inuyasha rushed forward but stopped halfway when Kagura came crashing down at his feet. Her feather had been burned away along with most of the skin on her right arm.

She shuttered and tried to stand, "B-but how...?"

"It seems your master made a mistake. He only bound one soul to his will. However, two souls reside in this body, and I am not manipulated so easily."

Everyone's eyes widened as the fire demon Kasei stepped forward. His hand was smoking form the intensity of the fire ball.

He brought his hands together with his fingers laced, "Now, let us finish this."

He closed his eyes and his hands started to glow red. Kagura was trembling with fear but pain prevented her from escaping. Kasei's eyes snapped open as two pools of red. He separated his hands and a wave of fire shot straight through Kagura, killing her in an instant.

Finally, Kagome found the strength to stand, "Kasei... Is... Is Souta..."

Kasei's eyes angled to the ground, "I am sorry Lady Kagome, but Souta is still under Naraku's control. I was able to shield myself from his power since it was mainly directed at your brother, but I am afraid I will have to maintain control of this body until Naraku is killed. Otherwise, Souta would continue his mission to dispose of you."

Kagome's lower lip trembled but she nodded in understanding, "As long as he'll be okay."

"I guarantee you. Once the spell is removed, Souta will be fine."

Inuyasha sheathed his sword, "Well then, I guess we better go kill Naraku."

Kasei nodded, "Yes. The castle is this way. Follow me."

Naraku clenched his fist as he watched the scene from Kanna's mirror. It was unfortunate that Kagura had been killed, but he could create another servant to take her place in no time. But Kasei knew the location of his castle. And Inuyasha possessed the red Tetsusaiga. Once he broke through the barrier, it would be an all out fight to the death.

Kasei led the group through the forest path and stopped, "It is here."

Inuyasha nodded and drew his sword. It turned red and he sliced through the barrier revealing Naraku's castle. He smiled, finally he would face him...

Everyone walked through the gates. Kasei was the last one through when he paused. He could have sworn he had seen something run past the corner of his eye. He sniffed the air and growled. The foul stench of a certain snake demon reached his nose. He could never forget that smell. In his memories, it was always mixed with the smell of his mother's blood. His mother... Would he be able to prevent her death if he killed the demon now? After all, he was five hundred years in the past, one hundred years before his mother would be murdered. The snake demon had headed into the castle, and Kasei followed the rest of the group down the front path. Maybe, he could change his past...

**Author's Note: **Ohhh! Cliffie! Make sure you review and tell me how you think the story should progress from here! Or you could just review to tell me how I'm doing! Flames are appreciated too so don't take it easy on me. The next chapter should be up sometime in May so be sure to read!


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Unfortunately no one e-mailed me with suggestions for the battle scene so I had to come up with it on my own. I'd really like some reviews telling me how I did so I know what to improve on. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I was suffering a really bad writer's block not to mention that I had to deal with finals which are finally over! Well, here it is, enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

Naraku would no longer run. This was the final battle and their fates would be decided here. He put on a smug smile as Inuyasha and his companions walked through the door. Inuyasha glared at Naraku with an expression that could only be described as utter hatred. The others looked angry as well.

Inuyasha growled, "Naraku... Finally you'll pay for what you've done."

Naraku smiled, "We shall see."

Inuyasha charged blindly into battle. This was a grave mistake. His anger prevented him from using his good judgment. As he brought down Tetsusaiga to slice Naraku in half, the evil demon dodged and raced forward dealing a devastating blow to Inuyasha's stomach.

The other's rushed in to join the battle, Sango and Kirara taking to the air. The fight raged on for hours with neither side gaining an advantage. Finally, Sango swung her Hirikotsu and Naraku dodged as usual. In that split second, Kasei took the opportunity to throw a fireball at him. Naraku was knocked to the ground but was slowly starting to get up. Miroku threw a sutra at him. Normally, it would have bounced off his barrier, but Naraku was weak and was no longer able to sustain it. The sutra attached itself to his left shoulder and he was paralyzed. In desperation, Naraku threw one final attack towards Inuyasha.

Holding up his sword, Inuyasha cried out an attack, "Backlash Wave!"

Kagome shot a sacred arrow into the attack, making it twice as strong. The Backlash Wave struck Naraku and he let out one last scream before his body was ripped apart.

The group was tired, but not even that could stop them from bursting out into cheers and laughter. Kasei stood up and began to shift back to Souta.

Souta stood there unsure of what had happened, "Whoa, uh, where am I?"

"Souta! You're okay!" Kagome rushed forward and hugged her little brother.

Sango looked around the room, "Kohaku? Are you here?"

"Sango?" came a voice from the next room.

Sango's eyes filled with tears as she saw that Kohaku remembered her again.

"Sango? What happened? The last thing I remember was fighting that giant spider demon. How did I end up here?" he asked.

Sango shook her head, "That doesn't matter. You're safe now." she said as she hugged him.

Kagome walked up to them, "Sango, what do you want to do? Kohaku still has that jewel shard in his back."

Sango stared down at the ground while Kohaku looked confused.

"Feh, that's simple." Inuyasha said. "We take it outta his back then use the completed jewel to bring him back to life."

Everyone stared at Inuyasha in astonishment. All he ever talked about was how much he wanted to become a full demon. And here he was, giving away his only chance so that Kohaku could live.

Sango started to cry again, "Inuyasha... Thank you."

"Feh, whatever..." he scoffed.

And so they did just that. Kagome gathered the mostly completed jewel from the remains of Naraku and combined it with her own shards. Only one small sliver was missing.

Inuyasha walked over to Kohaku, "Hold still kid, this is gonna hurt but you'll be back before you know it."

He dug his claw into the boys back and pulled out the shard. Kohaku slumped forward and Sango caught him, looking at him worriedly. Inuyasha handed the last shard to Kagome and she fused it with the others. The she gave the completed jewel to Sango.

Sango held the jewel to her chest, "Please, bring my brother Kohaku back to life."

The jewel was lifted into the air and it emitted a bright light. The light passed over Kohaku and his eyes opened. The Sacred Jewel started to fade when suddenly it was struck with a sutra. Everyone turned to see a snake demon. He jumped into the air and grabbed the jewel, then swallowed it.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, "You bastard!"

The snake demon just smiled before rushing out of the castle with incredible speed.

Souta's hand was balled into a fist and shaking, "That was him. That demon must have used the power of the Sacred Jewel to kill Kasei's mother..."

**Author's Note: **Well that's it for now! I'm taking a small poll now, the characters will be going into the future to find the snake demon. Should I have Sango, Miroku and Shippo go with them, or will they not be able to pass through the well? Please vote for which one you want. Whichever gets the most votes is the one I'll be using. Now click the little button!


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **I'm very sorry but this story is being put on hold. I'm not sure when it will be continued or if it will be continued at all. I really need to look over this story and figure out where to go next before I write anything else. I'm also working on another story which is proving much easier to write so I'll be working on that for a while. If you want to read the other story I'm working on, check my author bio for details. Again, I apologize to anyone who has been following this story and was waiting for the next chapter to come out. I've sort of lost interest in this story so I can't promise that it will be continued. Thank you so much to all my loyal reviewers. Hopefully I'll find the inspiration and time I'll need to finish this story in the future.


	10. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **I know, I know, it's been like a year and a half since my last chapter and I'm so sorry. But I'm back now and hopefully better than ever. I hope that my old fans enjoy this chapter and that new fans will give me some good feedback. There are just a few things I want to clear up before you read this. First of all, Kohaku is **not** dead. The power of the jewel was used to revive him, and that power can't be taken back. The snake demon simply prevented the jewel from disappearing like it should after granting a wish. Now, without further ado, on with the story!

**Chapter 8**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kaede sat around the fire pit in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was thrilled at the fact that he finally got revenge on Kikyo's killer, but he was equally enraged that some low class snake demon had made off with the jewel. Kagome was also glad that Naraku was finished. An evil like his should not be allowed to exist in the world. She was overjoyed that Souta and Kohaku were both safe, and although she was upset at the loss of the jewel, she couldn't help but feel a little happy. She was so worried that after the jewel was recovered, she would have to go back home and never see Inuyasha again. This way, at least she knew she was needed a little longer. Sango was happier than words could possibly describe. Her village was avenged and her brother was alive and safe. It had all happened so quickly. Were it not for Souta and Kasei, they would still be searching for Naraku. Miroku just about broke down crying when he watched his wind tunnel disappear. The curse that had killed his father and grandfather was gone forever. Now he could live his life without fear of one day being sucked into that dark vortex. He could settle down and have a family and kids… Speaking of kids, Sango's butt was looking especially nice today… His hand crept over of it's own accord…

SMACK!!

Sango was livid, "MIROKU!"

The monk opened his mouth for an excuse but Sango beat him to it.

"Don't even think about giving the usual speech about your hand being possessed by a demon, because it isn't anymore!" she yelled.

Miroku couldn't help but smile as he rubbed his face. She was right. Guess he'd have to think up another excuse…

Inuyasha growled, "Are you finished yet?! In case you forgot, the sacred jewel is still out there somewhere in the hands of a demon!"

"Inuyasha is right," said Kaede, "A power like that of the sacred jewel must not be allowed to fall into the hands of evil."

"Yeah, but… We don't even know where to start looking. I can't even sense the jewel so who knows how far away it could be." stated Kagome.

"Um, hi…" Souta stood in the doorway, "Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help overhearing."

Souta had been outside playing with Kohaku, Shippo and Kirara. Kohaku's memories of that fateful night had been completely erased. As he stated before, the last thing he remembered was fighting the giant spider demon. Sango had told him that a terrible demon had wiped out their family and entire village. She just didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

"What is it, Souta?" Kagome asked.

"Well," he replied, "We may not know where Jadoku is now, but Kasei knows where he is in the future."

Inuyasha blinked, "Jadoku?"

Souta sat down next to Kagome, "Yeah, the snake demon who stole the jewel, his name is Jadoku. He also happens to be the same demon who killed Kasei's mother and sent the demon slayers to kill him in the future."

"Small world…" remarked Sango.

"Well kid, where is he?" demanded Inuyasha.

"He's the head of the Hebi Corporation." stated Souta.

"The Hebi Corporation?!" gasped Kagome, "That's one of the largest companies in Tokyo! It'll be near impossible to get near such a powerful CEO!"

Sango stood up, "Impossible or not, it seems to be our only lead. Let's get going."

"Huh? Sango?" Kagome looked at her questioningly.

Sango smiled, "You think I'd let my best friend go alone? Not a chance."

"Hey!" shouted Inuyasha, "She ain't goin' alone cause I'm goin' too!"

"Me too!" echoed Souta.

Miroku stood up, "I'd better go as well, to protect Sango of course."

"Right…" remarked Inuyasha, "You just don't want to miss any opportunities to grab her ass."

Miroku chuckled knowingly.

Kaede stood up, "Please be careful. There's no telling the power someone could obtain after being in possession of the jewel for five hundred years."

"Don't worry, old hag," smirked Inuyasha, "I can handle it."

**Author's Note: **Wow, after such a long bout of writers block, I'm amazed at how fast I wrote this chapter. Sorry it's so short but I just wanted to get this story going again. For anyone wondering, "Jadoku" means "snake venom". I know not much happened here but this chapter was key in linking together the two parts to this story. This time I'll make sure I update sooner, so please review!


	11. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Wow! Another chapter so soon! Yay for me! I forgot to mention in the last chapter, but "Hebi" means "snake".

**Chapter 9**

Everyone had traveled to the future. Kohaku had stayed behind with Kaede. He didn't know about the well, and after finally getting him back, Sango didn't want him getting involved with this.

It had been pretty hectic when everyone first got there. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were in complete awe. Kagome and Souta's mother of course welcomed everyone with open arms, and after a tour, dinner, and two hours of storytelling, everyone was in bed. Shippo slept in Kagome's bed and Sango and Kirara were on a spare futon in her room. Miroku was on a spare futon in Souta's room where Inuyasha slept leaning against the wall.

Everyone was asleep except Kasei. He couldn't see anything since Souta's eyes were closed, but his mind wandered once again to that day five years ago…

The morning had started out just like any other. Kasei was in his sparsely furnished apartment drinking coffee and reading the paper. As he flipped through the business section, an article caught his eye: "Jadoku Hebi to Hold Public Press Conference". He knew that Jadoku was then man who killed his mother. He'd been renting this apartment close to the business district for two months now. He'd closely observed the Hebi Corporation building and watched for any opportunity to strike.

After two weeks of solid vigil, his money was running low. He decided to get a job and watch from afar. Finally, this could be his chance. The press conference didn't interest him. What did was that it was a _public_ conference. He'd be able to get closer to Jadoku than ever before. A smile stretched across his face at the thought of burning that snake alive.

At 5:00 pm, Kasei arrived in the square that was to hold the conference. He was dressed casual with tan cargo pants, a black t-shirt and sneakers. His long flame red hair was pulled back into a low ponytail that covered the pointed tips of his ears. The conference began and Kasei slowly maneuvered his way to the stage.

Jadoku was speaking out over the crowd about the advancements in science being made by Hebi Corporation. Kasei's plan was to get as close as he could, then burn the bastard. He didn't care if he was caught or killed after that, his mission would be complete. Kasei glared up at Jadoku and for a brief second they locked eyes. Kasei froze. He couldn't move.

Jadoku's eyes widened in brief surprise, then narrowed with malicious intent. Kasei had no idea what had happened. His feet were frozen in place. He was forced to stand there listening to Jadoku spit out his plans for the future until the end of the conference. As the crowd thinned, Jadoku came down the stage stairs flanked by guards.

He stopped a foot in front of Kasei and smirked, "Well, here's a face I never though I'd see again. You left quite a lasting impression on me last time."

Jadoku gestured to the large burn mark on his right cheek. Kasei glared daggers at him, "It's a pity I couldn't burn your entire head off."

Jadoku grimaced, "Much as I would love to have the pleasure of killing you myself, I'm afraid I simply don't have the time."

He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number, "Hello, this is Mr. White. I thought you might be interested to know that there's a fire demon in the south square of the business district. If you hurry, you can catch him."

With that, Jadoku calmly walked over to his limo and slid inside. The window rolled down, "Ah, yes, I suppose it would be fair to give you a sporting chance."

Jadoku waved his hand and Kasei's feet were unfrozen. The limo sped off as the demon slayers closed in from the side streets. Kasei ran.

Looking back on it, Kasei realized how foolish he was that day. His foolishness had cost him his life and his best chance at killing Jadoku. Finally, he sighed and let sleep take him.

* * *

Kasei woke up the next morning to darkness. Souta was still sleeping. It was hard without Souta's cooperation, but Kasei managed to switch bodies and take control. He stepped out of bed and yawned. Miroku and Inuyasha were already up and Kasei could smell everyone down in the living room.

He made his way downstairs where Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi were watching TV. Kagome was on the computer and Miroku, Sango and Shippo surrounded her staring at the monitor.

Everyone turned as Kasei entered the room but Kagome was the first to speak, "Kasei? Um, where's Souta?

"He's still sleeping." Kasei answered. "He was pretty tired from the whole ordeal so I thought I'd let him rest."

"I didn't know you could do that." said Miroku.

"Well, it isn't easy without Souta's help but I _am_ stronger than him." Kasei's eyes wandered over to the computer screen, "What's going on?"

"I've been doing some research on the Hebi Corporation." stated Kagome, "I think I found something."

**Author's Note: **Whew! I'm on a roll! As always, please review! Constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be used to make s'mores. Mmmm… S'mores…


	12. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **I know it's been over a month... Please don't kill me! I meant to update sooner but one thing lead to another and well... Also, for some reason the website wouldn't let me post my new chapter and when I tried to report it, it said the page was unavailable. Anyway, I'm a little stuck with this story so if anyone has any suggestions, please help!

**Chapter 10**

Kasei walked over to the computer, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure if it will be much help, but I found this." Kagome answered gesturing to the website.

It was a gossip page about Jadoku Hebi's involvement in a secret organization known as Oni Kyoushu. Kasei froze. Oni Kyoushu was the name of the demon slayers group that killed him. Given his past with them, he wasn't too anxious to check it out but for now it was their only lead.

Kasei pointed to the group's name, "They might be a good place to start. See if you can find any information on them."

"Right." nodded Kagome.

She pulled up the search engine and typed in "Oni Kyoushu". Over a hundred websites were listed. Most of them were just gossip about the "secret organization" but one caught Kagome's eye. She clicked on a link and a forum popped up.

She looked over at Kasei, "Should I post a question?"

Kasei sighed, "Oni Kyoushu was group that killed me five years ago. Jadoku was the one that tipped them off to my location. As much as I hate to say it, they might be able to tell us how to get close to him."

"Wait a minute." Miroku spoke up, "If this group kills demons and they know about Jadoku, why haven't they killed him?"

"Jadoku is a very powerful man." he answered, "If he were to be killed, the police would surely launch an investigation and Oni Kyoushu might be found out. Not to mention that Jadoku has probably supplied them with information that has led to the murder of many demons."

Inuyasha finally turned his attention away from the television screen, "So what? These slayers might be able to tell us where that bastard is." He looked over to Kagome, "Can you contact them through that thing?"

"Maybe." she answered, "I'll leave a post."

_If anyone knows how to get in touch with Oni Kyoushu, please tell me. I have a demon problem. --Kagome_

Sango raised her eyebrows, "'Demon problem'?"

Kagome shrugged, "Well, technically we do."

**Author's Note: **I know it's really short and I apologize. Like I said, I desperately need ideas so please review and give me some suggestions. "Oni Kyoushu" means "Demon Assassin"


	13. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **It's taken me a while I know but I was really struggling with what to put in this chapter. I was kinda disappointed that I only got one review last chapter, so thanks a bunch to Ru-Doragon. I was also upset when I saw last chapter got 28 hits. That means there are 27 people who didn't review! Come on, I'm not asking for much so please review!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Oni Kyoushu Headquarters --

Hikaru Tanaka had just returned from yet another uneventful patrol. She sighed as she walked through the door of her room. She was 14 years old with a small but powerful build and was dressed in her usual black bodysuit with light gray armor. Taking off her sword and kunai knives, she sat down at her desk and took the clip out of her bun, letting her sleek black hair fall past her shoulders.

Logging onto her computer, she received a message about a new post on one of the Oni Kyoushu gossip sites. Normally she would've ignored it, but she saw the post wasn't from one of the usual web nerds. Clicking on the post, her brown eyes widened as she read the message.

_If anyone knows how to get in touch with Oni Kyoushu_, _please tell me. I have a demon problem. -- Kagome_

It was very vague and most likely a hoax but what if it was true? As she debated over what to do, the bedroom door opened.

Hikaru smiled as she saw her older sister Meiko enter the room, "Hey sis, how was your patrol?"

Meiko shrugged, "Pretty uneventful. The only thing we managed to get was a low level centipede demon."

"At least that's better than my patrol. I haven't spotted anything in almost a week." Hikaru pointed out.

Meiko noticed the computer screen, "Whatcha got there?"

Meiko walked over to where her younger sister sat. Meiko was 16 years old and unlike her sister, as taller and had a more slim physique. She unstrapped her weapon of choice from her back, a long pole with blades on both ends. Her black hair was cut very short and she had the same brown eyes as Hikaru.

Hikaru turned back to the monitor, "There was a new post on one of the sites. I'm not sure what to make of it."

Meiko read the post, "I'll let one of the leaders know. I'll be right back."

Meiko left the room leaving Hikaru sitting at her desk. Without meaning to, her eyes wandered over to the picture next to the computer. A sad smile graced her face as she looked at a picture of her, Meiko, their parents, and their younger brother. Hikaru was about 4 at the time and she smiled happily from her seat on her father's shoulders. Painful memories came back as she recalled the day they were killed. They had been attacked by demons. Oni Kyoushu arrived in time to save her and Meiko, but it was too late for their parents and younger brother who was only a year and a half old. With no family left, Oni Kyoushu took the two sisters in and taught them how to fight.

A few minutes later Meiko returned and walked over to Hikaru, "They want us to reply to the post. Set up a public meeting place so we can talk to this girl."

"Right." Hikaru nodded.

She typed in a private reply to the post so only Kagome would be able to read it.

* * *

Higurashi House --

The computer chimed as a reply to the post came in.

"Wow, that was fast." remarked Kagome.

She let the others lean over her shoulder as she read the reply out loud:

_We are willing to listen to your story. Meet us at the Saizu Park at 2pm tomorrow. -- M & H_

Inuyasha smiled, "Looks like we got their attention."

**

* * *

Author's Note: It's really short again I know. Maybe it would be longer if I got some reviews with story ideas… Hint Hint. Please help me out and click the little "Go" button at the bottom of the screen!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Okay I'm officially bummed out. Despite my plea for reviews on the last chapter, I only got ONE! My stats say there were 38 hits on chapter 11 yet only ONE PERSON REVIEWED! No offense readers but that SUCKS! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! If you want this story to continue PLEASE REVIEW!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

Souta sat up in bed and yawned. He blinked his eyes slowly as they tried to adjust to the sunlight streaming in through his bedroom window. He looked around and noticed that Inuyasha and Miroku were both already gone. His movements slow and sluggish, he made his way to the bathroom where he proceeded to slowly brush his teeth. As he did, he remembered the conversation from yesterday…

* * *

"Alright!" Inuyasha yelled, "So we meet with these guys tomorrow and they'll tell us where Jadoku is!" 

His yelling was brought up short however by a comment from Miroku, "Uh… Inuyasha? Don't you think maybe you should wait here with Shippo and Kirara tomorrow?"

"Huh? What the hell for?!" He yelled.

Miroku sighed and closed his eyes, "Well considering we're going to meet with demon hunters, I don't think it'll be such a good idea bringing two demons and a half demon with us."

"Miroku's right Inuyasha, maybe you should just stay here." said Sango.

"No way! I'm definitely coming!" Inuyasha argued.

Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes, "Come on Inuyasha. We need to gain their trust. Maybe if we explain the situation to them then later you can see them. How are they supposed to trust us if they see you standing there?"

Inuyasha was taken aback. He always fought so he could get his way but when she looked at him like that all his comebacks seemed to fade into the recesses of his mind.

Inuyasha slowly nodded, "Okay…"

* * *

Looking back on it, Souta was surprised Inuyasha gave in so soon. He had expected the argument to go on for at least another fifteen minutes finally ending with Inuyasha face down in a crater and cursing Kagome's name. Maybe just maybe Inuyasha was starting to acknowledge his feelings for Kagome? Souta couldn't help but smile at that thought. In his mind Inuyasha was already like an older brother so if he and Kagome started getting serious, he was perfectly fine with, if not really happy at the prospect. 

_Good morning Souta._

"Oh, good morning Kasei. You're up." said Souta through a mouthful of toothpaste.

_Yes. Today is the day we're supposed to meet the two agents from Oni Kyoushu. I'm glad Kagome convinced Inuyasha to stay behind. The last thing we needed was them attacking Inuyasha before we even had a chance to explain anything to them._

Souta finished rinsing his mouth out, "Yeah well, that still means I have to go though."

_You don't want to go?_

Souta shook his head, "It's not that, it's just… I don't know. I've got a bad feeling."

_I don't sense anything. You're probably just nervous._

"Yeah…" But somehow in the back of his mind, Souta wasn't so sure.

* * *

Saizu Park 1:30 PM 

Hikaru sat on a bench underneath a tree. Her sister Meiko was seated next to her and they were both a little worried. They wondered why the leaders had been so adamant that they meet with this Kagome person. It was probably just a waste of time. Even if Kagome actually showed up, they would most likely be bombarded with questions about their "secret organization" and have to make a quick getaway.

Hikaru glanced over at Meiko who was intently staring at a spot on a tree across from where they were sitting. Once again she watched as her sister's hand fell to the pouch strapped to her leg where she kept her shurikans. The leaders had forbidden Meiko to take her staff and Hikaru her katana but the two hadn't come completely unarmed. Hikaru wasn't sure about Meiko, but as for herself, she had five daggers, one long knife, twenty shurikans and fifteen kunai knives holstered in places all over her body. She knew she was probably being over cautious but better safe than sorry. Besides, if it did turn out to be another nerd seeking an autograph, she could always throw a shurikan at them just for fun. Of course she wouldn't hit them. Well… maybe she would give them a little nick. After all, they were out here waiting and Hikaru was EXTREMELY bored, and she would be EXTREMLY pissed off if this turned out to be a false alarm.

Once again Hikaru checked her watch. She sighed when she realized that only two minutes had passed since she last checked it. Patience was definitely not one of her strong points.

Finally after what felt like hours but was in fact only twenty minutes, Hikaru and Meiko saw four people approaching them.

Meiko stood up and stared at the newcomers, "Kagome?"

A girl with wavy black hair and a green and white school uniform stepped forward, "Yeah. That's me. Are you M and H? From Oni Kyoushu?"

Meiko nodded, "We are."

Suddenly Hikaru tapped Meiko on her shoulder and pulled her down so she could whisper in her ear, "Meiko, it's very faint, but I sense a demon aura from the little boy."

Meiko's eye widened. Hikaru was always better at sensing auras than she was and she had no reason to doubt her now. It looks like this wouldn't be just a boring meeting after all.

Reacting so fast that Kagome and the others barely had time to register what was happening, Meiko lunged at Souta and pinned a sutra on him.

Immediately he screamed out as lightning shocks danced across his body and he stumbled to the ground.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** I know I left it at a cliffhanger but I haven't had an exciting one in a while so I'm hoping this may encourage some of you to stop ignoring these notes and REVIEW!!!! 


	15. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Well I got two reviews for chapter 12! At least that's better than just one but it's still not as much as I would like.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

"Souta!" yelled Kagome as she ran to him.

Kagome pulled Souta onto her lap and hugged him as he lay unconscious. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at Meiko and Hikaru.

Sango took a few steps toward the sisters, "Why did you do that?!"

Meiko met Sango's gaze with one of equal intensity but Hikaru hung back. Even though the little boy looked human, he had a faint demon aura around him. Had she made a mistake? No… If the boy was human, the sutra wouldn't have affected him. He was definitely a demon. So why… Why was that girl so worried about him and why were the other two so angry at them?

Miroku had noticed Hikaru's confused expression and stepped up next to Sango, "There was no reason for that. Souta is not a demon. He wasn't going to hurt you."

Meiko's eyebrows raised, "If he wasn't a demon, the sutra would have had no effect."

Eyes red with tears and anger Kagome gently laid Souta down and charged up right into Meiko's face, "How dare you?! We came here for your help! He's my brother and he's just a little kid! You had no right!"

"We're demon hunters. My sister told me she sensed a demon aura from the boy so I attacked. It's my job." responded Meiko.

Hikaru was a little taken aback my her sister's coldness but then she remembered the demons that killed their family. That boy was just like them. But still… She couldn't help but feel like she should apologize for what Meiko had done. Kagome was crying. Why was a human crying for a demon? It didn't make sense.

* * *

Souta found himself in what seemed like an endless expanse of white. He was lying on the floor, or he would be if there was a floor, which there wasn't. He sat up quickly and winced as a rush of pain shot into his head. Glancing around he noticed a flash of color. Turning around she saw Kasei standing next to him.

Souta jumped up, "Wha… How…?"

"I believe we're somewhere in your subconscious. You were knocked out when the sutra came in contact with you." Kasei said.

Souta was confused, "But, if I was knocked out, shouldn't you have taken over?"

"Normally I would but… It seems the sutra had a seal on it which prevented me from taking control. If someone removes the seal, I can take over while your body heals." Kasei looked apologetic, "It looks like you were right, something bad did happen. I'm sorry Souta."

"Don't worry about it. You couldn't have known." said Souta.

* * *

Kagome walked back over to Souta and gently purified and removed the sutra which had just lost its power. As soon as she did though, Souta's body began to glow.

The hunters watched in astonishment as the little boy changed into a demon with fiery red hair and an extremely powerful aura.

Meiko gasped and stepped back, "It's him! I thought we killed you five years ago!"

Kasei's eyes narrowed, "So, you were with that group? Tell me, why did you kill me when I've never done anything to harm humans?"

**

* * *

Author's Note: Again I'm sorry it's so short. I'm actually thinking of discontinuing this story since it's been harder and harder to write and I'm not getting nearly as many reviews as I'd like.**


End file.
